Conciencia vs Corazón
by Okashi P
Summary: Era en esos momentos en que no me importaba que le estuviese fallando a mis principios y a mi conciencia. Total, por ese momento podría volver a ignorar todos mis temores y sólo dejarme llevar por el corazón y nadie podía juzgarme por ello. Luego tendré que luchar contra la cupabilidad pero mientras tenía derecho a disfrutar de mi mentira. Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8


¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo nuevamente con un nuevo One Shot.

Este fic surgió como parte un concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8 en el cual debíamos escribir sobre el amor prohibido. Por ello quise crear algo de este estilo aunque siendo sincera fue un tanto difícil dado que Iori no es uno de los personajes más me gusten y por eso creo que me quedó un poco OoC. Sólo un poco, creo.

Pero en fin aquí les dejo mi pequeño fic. Espero que les guste.

Diclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este anime es obra de Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

A veces quisiera ser alguien diferente a quien soy. Por ejemplo, muchos de mis compañeros estudiantes son capaces de copiar en un examen o hacer trampa sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento, logrando así resultados o reconocimientos a bases de mentiras. En cambio yo, he tenido que esforzarme al máximo porque nunca he sido capaz de copiarme tan siquiera en una pequeña respuesta de selección múltiple.

¿La razón? Mi conciencia siempre me ataca en cuanto tengo el más mínimo impulso o deseo de hacer algo que considero una mentira o que no está bien. Por lo general no tengo problema con ello porque mis propios principios me hacen ser así pero hay momentos en que desearía poder acallar esa voz en mi interior y seguir errando sin ese horrible remordimiento.

Si fuese de otra forma, podría tal vez obtener mejores calificaciones. Incluso podría tener lo que tanto anhelo sin tener que sentirme tan mal luego.

—Hida-kun, te estoy hablando —Escucho a lo lejos una voz y es en ese momento en que noto que al Hida que llama se trata de mí por lo que volteo mi rostro en dirección de donde proviene dicho sonido a la par que pestañeo un tanto confundido. Es cuando encuentro a mi lado a una joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada dulce, la cual en ese instante estaba centrada en mí, mirándome con cierta chispa en ellos. Como si esperase algo de mí.

Y es entonces cuando recuerdo en dónde me encontraba y qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Tomoe-san! Otra vez me distraje con mis pensamientos—Digo con total vergüenza. No era la primera vez que esto me sucede y eso era inaceptable, después de todo es una total falta de respeto para con ella.

En respuesta a mi disculpa, ella sólo rió por unos instantes mientras su cabeza realizó un movimiento de negación y seguidamente colocar una de sus manos sobre la mía y acercar su silla a la mía.

— ¡Ay Iori-kun! A veces eres tan lindo, ¿En qué te distraes tanto? ¿Será que hay alguna chica ocupando tus pensamientos? —Dijo mirándome fijamente con una coqueta sonrisa decorando su rostro—. Seguramente esa falta de atención es porque andas enamorado, ¡Ya sabía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que el representante de nuestra clase se interesara en las chicas!

Sus preguntas sólo aumentaron mi vergüenza anterior, ocasionando que bajase mi mirada. Primero porque indirectamente, las respuestas a sus preguntas eran afirmativas y segundo porque su tan relajada cercanía y confianza me ponía un tanto incómodo, especialmente porque estábamos en un lugar público donde sabía que muchos estarían pendientes de nosotros.

Sólo deseaba que algo pasara o que alguien llegara para que me sacara de aquella situación.

Afortunadamente, alguien escuchó mis secretas súplicas porque en seguida escuché cómo alguien me llamaba por detrás, alguien en quien confío mucho y con quien he compartido tantas aventuras y cosas que a kilómetros reconocería su voz: Mi amiga Inoue Miyako.

— ¡Iori-kun! Te he estado buscando. Daisuke-kun y yo te necesitamos para que nos ayudes para la fiesta sorpresa de Ken —Demandó con esa voz autoritaria suya y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegrase en demasía.

Rápidamente, me levanté de la silla que estaba ocupando y me dirigí de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado.

—Lo siento de nuevo Tomoe-san pero como verás debo irme. Es una promesa que le hice a mis amigos y no puedo defraudarlos. Podemos hablar mañana en la escuela sobre el trabajo de ciencias —Pronuncié mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo un poco como forma de disculpa. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco descortés con ella pero poco me importaba. Su compañía me colocaba un poco nervioso, sin contar porque sabía que muchos de mis compañeros nos miraban a hurtadillas, a espera de algo a su parecer interesante de comentar el día de mañana en el almuerzo y así levantar rumores sobre mí o la chica frente a mí.

—Está bien Hida-kun, ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces! —Se despidió con mucho más entusiasmo de lo normal mi compañera para luego hacer algo que jamás me esperé: En un rápido movimiento se levantó, se acercó a mi rostro y posteriormente dejar un corto beso en mi mejilla.

Estaba atónito y muy avergonzado. Tanto que no respondí a su despedida y sólo caminé a pasos rápidos hacia la salida del local de helados sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Ese acto por su parte haría que el día de mañana estuviese en boca de toda la clase y probablemente no fuesen cosas buenas. "¿Qué hice para ganarme su atención de esta forma? Nunca la traté de forma especial o algo por el estilo como para que se comporte así" pensé con amargura mientras caminaba sin detenerme.

Sólo cuando a mi parecer estaba lejos de ella y mis compañeros fue que me detuve y miré a mi alrededor en busca de mi amiga. Y es que con todo eso que acababa de pasar había olvidado el motivo de mi salida. Por un momento pensé en regresar en busca de Miyako pero unos segundos más tarde la vi acercarse a mi corriendo.

— ¡Oye! No me dejes sola. No es justo que te vaya a buscar y luego me dejes tirada —Se encontraba en medio de jadeos apenas llegó a donde me encontraba. Estuvo cerca de un minuto recuperándose antes de seguir hablando.

—No creas que se me va a pasar lo que acabo de ver, ¿Esa chica quién es? ¿Es tu novia o apenas se están conociendo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ya se besaron? —Preguntó de esa forma tan suya de querer saberlo todo.

Sabía que si no le contaba todo con lujo de detalles jamás me dejaría en paz así que sólo suspiré cansinamente y comencé mi relato.

—Ella es Tomoe Kiko. Es una compañera de clase y además es mi compañera de grupo de ciencias. Y la verdad es que no somos nada, ¡Ni siquiera me gusta un poco! —Comenté exasperado. No me gustaba hablar de esas cosas—. Lo que acabas de ver es primera vez que sucede y es que desde un par de semanas se comporta de esa forma conmigo, ¡No sé qué hacer para quitármela de encima! ¡No me gusta para nada y además ella tiene un novio que ya va a la universidad por lo que no entiendo qué quiere de mí!

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco escandaloso pero es que esa situación ya me tenía cansado. Lo último que quería es que una chica con novio estuviese detrás de mí. Sobre todo una que actuase de aquella forma tan despreocupada frente a todos.

Miyako sólo rio y golpeó mi espalda. Creo que a veces no entiendo a las mujeres porque su reacción sólo me dejó sin palabras.

—Iori, no sé si te lo he dicho ya pero eres a veces muy inflexible. Tal vez ya está cansada de su novio y ahora está interesada en ti. O nadie lo sabe y ya terminó con él por ti —Dijo muy animada—. Antes de rechazarle de esa forma deberías hablar con ella o algo.

—No quiero hablar con ella. Cualquier acercamiento de esa forma está mal mientras ella tenga pareja. Es engaño y yo no quiero hacer parte de algo así —Respondí mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—Tranquilo, sólo estaba bromeando. Sé que tú eres un chico muy honesto como para poder algo así pero es que me emociona tanto pensar en que por fin te veamos con alguna novia que me emocioné. Lo siento.

Debía responderle algo pero me sentía incapaz de soltar palabra alguna. No sabía qué decir y además estaba aquella voz en mi interior que no me dejaba pensar en nada claramente y que sólo ocasionaba que sintiese como la peor escoria de todos. Como odiaba cuando aquello pasaba.

Decidí mejor guardar silencio todo el camino al apartamento de Daisuke debido a que no quería arruinar el ambiente. Debido a que hoy era un día importante para todos.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que nos conocimos. Ahora los antiguos elegidos estaban en la universidad y los que no ya estaban en preparatoria. O bueno, todos a excepción de mí debido a que todavía estaba en mi último año de secundaria.

Por eso, nuestras reuniones se hacían cada vez más lejanas entre sí así que aprovechábamos cualquier motivo en el que todos tuviésemos tiempo para celebrarlo. Esta vez se trataba del cumpleaños de Ken, celebración que fue planeada completamente por Miyako con ayuda de Daisuke y mía.

El día de hoy habíamos quedado en preparar lo que faltaba de la sorpresa que queríamos darle y estábamos en ello cuando se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando el timbre. No le di mucha importancia a quién podría ser hasta que escuché un par de voces que me helaron.

— ¡Hola chicos! Sé que no avisamos que íbamos a venir pero Daisuke nos dijo que estaban preparando algo para Ken y quisimos venir a ayudar en lo que podamos —Dijo con su habitual tono esa voz que correspondía a Yagami Hikari, quien en ese momento entraba agarrada de la mano con quien fuese su mejor amigo y ahora novio, nuestro amigo y compañero de aventuras, Takaishi Takeru.

"Puedes ayudar mucho si te vas en este mismo instante con el estúpido de tu novio" pensé mientras miraba a todas partes a excepto a donde estaban ellos dos. Me dolía mucho verles y sin contar que aumentaba esa incómoda sensación que se instauraba cada vez más en mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir como una basura.

Sin embargo, decidí mantenerme nuevamente en silencio y tratar de actuar como si nada mientras todos estábamos juntos hasta que pasados una media hora Hikari colocó su mano sobre la mía. La vida es una cruel ironía a veces.

—Iori, ¿Te sucede algo? Estás callado. Mucho más de lo usual

Su pregunta hizo que algo en mi interior estallara y me impulsaba a decir todo lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias. Mi conciencia me lo pedía y sabía que así podría dormir tranquilo.

Ya estaba resuelto de hablar cuando fui interrumpido por Miyako.

—Es que hoy le descubrimos una admiradora a Iori y al parecer está avergonzado por ello —Aseguró como si aquello fuese la más grande de las verdades, como si hubiese visto más allá de un simple rechazo por mi parte y un coqueteo unilateral por ella.

En ese momento quería morirme porque de pronto las conversaciones cesaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí y de pronto se escucharon nuevamente sus voces pero esta vez eran todos mis amigos haciéndome preguntas sobre la chica y qué tipo de relación teníamos. Y yo sólo quería huir de todo y todos.

—Oigan chicos, creo que Iori se está empezando a sentir incómodo con nuestras preguntas —Fue la observación que hizo Takeru luego de un rato, hecho que le agradecí eternamente en silencio. Al menos alguien era capaz de ver a través de mi rígida postura pero aquella era comprensible. Después de todo ambos éramos compañeros.

—Takeru-kun tiene razón, lo siento mucho Iori. No debimos haberte aturdido de aquella forma. Estoy segura que cuando lo creas conveniente, nos contarás todo —Agregó Hikari, como siempre apoyando lo que decía su novio y por primera vez me enervaba esa actitud por su parte.

A pesar de que siempre fueron muy unidos, ahora lo parecían más. A la vista de todos parecían la pareja perfecta: Siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, nunca peleaban, ambos se adoraban y se conocían perfectamente, ella le apoyaba en sus partidos de baloncesto y en la escritura mientras por su parte, él le escribía cosas hermosas y protegía con todo su ser. Su relación era de esas que son envidiadas por todos y en la que se espera que su final sea una boda años después y un felices para siempre. Todos menos yo debería decir.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no comemos algo? Muero de hambre después de todo —Fue de repente la sugerencia de Daisuke en un intento por devolver la anterior atmósfera de diversión a lo que fue secundado por los demás.

Así que después de eso, todo volvió a la calma y relajo de siempre. O bueno, de casi siempre porque aunque intentase actuar como lo hacía normalmente, aún sentía ese sentimiento de amargura, el cual aumentaba cada vez que presenciaba alguna mirada o sonrisa por parte de la pareja que tenía frente a mí.

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperé por lo que cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de irnos cada uno a su hogar. Por ello, me despedí de mis amigos y comencé la marcha a mi hogar cuando algo me detuvo: Frente a mí estaban Takeru y Hikari hablando en voz baja mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano. A leguas se podía ver que ambos estaban en su propio mundo en el que sólo habitaban ellos, tanto así que no les importó estar en mitad de la calle cuando sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

Aquello fue suficientemente para mí por lo que emprendí mi marcha lo más rápido que pude. Sentía que aquello era un recordatorio que mis sueños y fantasías sólo eran eso, algo que no podía ni debía ser.

Caminé lo más rápido que mis piernas de permitieron hacerlo y sin mirar atrás hasta toparme con un parque que según recordaba quedaba muy cerca de mi casa y al que había acudido durante muchos años de mi niñez, una época en donde a pesar de que los retos que se presentaron en mi vida eran más grandes que los de cualquier otro niño normal, fueron emocionantes y me dejaron tantas cosas tan buenas.

Hoy en día aún esas cosas influían en mi vida pero yo ya no era ese niño. Ya mi vida y mis decisiones no eran tan simples y el dilema en el que me encontraba era precisamente un ejemplo de eso.

"Renunciar a lo que siento en mi corazón para hacer lo correcto o ignorar mi conciencia y seguir disfrutando de cada instante prohibido" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente mientras me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, solo, sin ninguna otra compañía que el atardecer y las farolas que poco se iban encendiendo a medida que la noche se hacía presente.

O eso era lo que yo creía.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Fueron sus palabras en un intento de llamar mi atención. No tuve que voltearme para saber de quién se trataba por lo que sólo suspiré y asentí. Total no podía decirle que no.

—¿De verdad te interesa aquella chica de la que hablaba Miyako? Pareces muy molesto y afectado por eso.

—¿Tu pregunta es en serio? Digo, de todas las personas en el mundo tú mas que nadie debes saber la respuesta a eso... Y por cierto, ¿Qué pasaría si fuese así? —Respondí mientras centraba mi mirada en el suelo, incapaz de encararle. No quería ver qué tipo de expresión se formaba en su rostro. Estaba avergonzado de mí mismo.

—Esta vez tienes razón. Te pusimos en una situación incómoda, incluso pensé que al final terminarías diciendo la verdad. Siento haberte incomodado.

—No te disculpes. Después de todo, había decidido decirlo todo y creo que eso arrunaría tu felicidad para siempre.

¿Notará en mis palabras el dolor que hay dentro de mí de ser el rechazado? ¿Podrá saber que realmente deseo poder ser sincero y acabar con su aparente felicidad para lograr la mía? Probablemente no.

Desde que conocí a Yagami Hikari se me hizo una niña muy extraña. Parecía saber o percibir cosas que para muchos de nosotros eran inconcebibles, además de que su alrededor siempre había un aura de misterio. Sin embargo, también tenía un buen corazón y se preocupaba en demasía por los demás, incluso los colocaba sobre ella misma en sus prioridades. Eso y además poseía un gran carácter que cada vez fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los años y salía del lado de su hermano.

Por todas esas razones y además por lo hermosa que se hizo al crecer, muchos chicos comenzaron a deslumbrarse por ella y a verle como mujer, inlcuido yo. Sin embargo, a pesar de los años, su mente seguía siendo misma y la prueba de ello es que jamás se separaba de Takeru. Él fue quien, de todos sus pretendientes, pudo ser el foco de su corazón y sentimientos.

Y cuando comenzó su historia, fue que yo fui capaz de darme cuenta de la verdad que había en mi corazón y que había querido negar pero ya era demasido tarde.

—¿Felicidad? Yo no lo siento así —Fue su confesión luego de unos instantes de silencio, causando en mi sorpresa y que levantase mi mirada para verle incrédulo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! No hay que ser muy observador para notar los felices que son ambos —Solté de repente sin pensarlo.

En respuesta a ello, sólo sacudió los hombros y me miró con sonrisa de tristeza.

—Tal vez porque cuando estamos juntos no dejo de pensar en ti y en cómo estarás. Mi tiempo junto a ti es algo más valioso para mí que cuando estoy con los demás. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseo volver a besar tus labios —Confesó y sin esperar ni un segundo su rostro acortó toda distancia del mío y me besó. Me besó de aquella forma calmada pero un poco demandante, como si extrañase estos pequeños momentos entre nosotros y quisiera demostrarlo todo en un beso.

En respuesta, yo sólo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Sus labios eran una gran tentación para mí, al igual que su sonrisa, que sus manos cuando estaban entre las mías o acariciaban mi rostro, que sus hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con un sentimiento indescriptible y sus hebras doradas en las cuales adoraba enredar mis dedos.

En conclusión, todo Takaishi Takeru era mi más grande tentación. Era en esos momentos en que no me importaba que ahora mismo fuese el tercero en discordia en aquello relación, en que la sociedad me repudiase por amar a un hombre, en que le estuviese fallando a mis principios y a mi conciencia.

En ese momento sólo me importaba Takeru y yo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —Sugirió entre susurros una vez nos habíamos quedado sin oxígeno y debimos separarnos un poco, mantieniendo nuestras frentes juntas.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que con el sólo hecho de estar junto a ti tengo más que suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película? Mi madre está de viaje así que no tendremos ningún problema —Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca y estiraba su mano para ayudarme.

Yo sólo observé su mano, pensando en los pro y contra de lo que estábamos haciendo pero rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos y sólo tomé su mano con la intención de irme junto a él.

Total, por ese momento podría volver a ignorar todos mis temores y sólo dejarme llevar por el corazón y nadie podía juzgarme por ello. Luego tendré que luchar contra la cupabilidad pero mientras tenía derecho a disfrutar de mi mentira. De mi amor por el chico indecifrable pero que a pesar de su doble personalidad, supo capturar mi corazón.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban eso?

Quería hacer algo un tanto diferente y fue que por eso salió esa idea. Y es que si toca emparejar a Iori con alguien en Digimon con el único que se ocurre es con Takeru. No sé por qué.

Espero sus críticas y comentarios~


End file.
